This Love
by Lanny Kitazawa
Summary: Quando o frio lider do Weiss se descobre apaixonado acaba perdendo a cabeça e fazendo bobagens que talvez não sejam tão erradas quanto ele pensava.


**Classificação:** shounen-ai, provavelmente OOC.

**Par:** para que não se importa com surpresas, leia. Para que não gosta, lá embaixo diz.

**Disclaimer: **Como você já deve ter percebido, Weiss não me pertence, porque se me pertencesse, o casal a baixo já teria ficado junto a muito tempo XD

-------------------------------------------------------

**THIS LOVE**

_Hoje faz quatro anos que nos vimos pela primeira vez. Ele estava em missão, eu também. Nós brigamos. E depois, quando entrei para o Weiss, a primeira coisa que fizemos foi brigar novamente. Pensando agora, sempre passamos mais tempo brigando do que qualquer outra coisa. Quase sempre fui eu que comecei as brigas, mas eu não sei por qual motivo eu não resistia fazer aquilo. Talvez fosse a maneira que eu achava para chamar sua atenção._

_Ah, o que estou pensando. Mais uma vez sentimental. Revelando meus sentimentos platônicos para minha solidão. Apesar de agora ter a Aya-chan ao meu lado e de querer passar a maior parte do meu tempo com ela, ainda gosto de ficar sozinho, de pensar, de analisar minhas ações e colocar minha cabeça no lugar para que eu não deixe minha razão de lado e faça o que meu coração pede._

_Mas eu queria poder fazê-lo. Seguir meu coração e falar a ele o que sinto. Mas ele me odiaria por isso. Somos amigos, e não quero perder essa amizade. Prefiro me calar e guardar o que sinto apenas dentro de mim._

_Ouvi batidas na porta._

– Ran, vem jantar. – _meus pensamentos acabavam de ser interrompidos pela pessoa em que eu pensava._

– Já estou indo.

_Novamente o silêncio. Levantei-me da cama e desci para a cozinha. Sentei-me no único lugar vago, ao lado dele. Para os outros o jantar passava normalmente, mas não para mim. Embora disfarçadamente, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Acabei de comer e quando ia me levantar ele virou para mim e disse:_

– Espero que você não tenha esquecido que hoje é sua vez de lavar os pratos.

– Ah, eu realmente havia me esquecido. – _sentei-me novamente para esperar que todos comecem. Quando acabaram eu coloquei o avental, recolhi os pratos e comecei a lavar a louça._

– Você quer ajuda? – _ele estava parado na porta, de braços cruzados, me olhando intensamente._

– Ah, não. Tudo bem. Eu faço isso sozinho. – _respondi embaraçado. Espero que ele não tenha percebido._

– Ok. Mas se precisar de ajuda pode me chamar. – _ele falou sorridente e saiu da cozinha._

_Finalmente acabei o serviço. Tirei o avental, e saí dali. Fui para a sala. Iria olhar um pouco de TV. Mesmo que tentasse não iria mesmo dormir. Mas lá estava ele, sentando, fazendo o que eu tinha planejado fazer. Fiquei um tempo parado, olhando para ele que estava concentrado demais para me notar._

– Ken. O que você está fazendo?

– Olhando o jogo. – _e me apontou a TV. _– Quer olhar comigo?

– Ah! Claro! – _sentei-me a seu lado. Não falamos nada até o intervalo do jogo quando ele quebrou o silêncio._

– O que houve?

– Como assim o que houve?

– Com você. Você tem andando mais calado e fechado que o normal. Tem algo que te incomode? Algo que eu possa ajudar?

– Não se preocupe, não é nada.

– É claro que é. Você estava bem mais alegre desde que voltou a viver com a Aya e agora você está se tornando o Ran de antes. O Aya, frio.

– É impressão sua.

– Essa foi a pior resposta que você podia me dar. Eu não sou mais tão ingênuo.

– Por que você faz tanta questão de saber o que se passa comigo?

– Porque somos amigos. E amigos se preocupam uns com os outros. – _ele adquiriu uma expressão triste e abaixou a cabeça._ – Nós somos amigos, não somos?

– Sim. Nós somos. _– eu sorri para ele. Naquele momento senti vontade de mandar meu alto controle para o alto, mas me controlei._ – É por isso que você deve esquecer o que se passa comigo.

– Como assim?

– Por favor. Não pergunte mais. Esqueça. Eu vou ficar bem. Não se preocupe.

– Tudo bem. Eu não vou perguntar mais. – _voltou a me olhar nos olhos._ – Mas me prometa que se precisar de ajuda vai aceitar a minha.

– Eu prometo.

_Depois disso o silêncio caiu mais uma vez entre nós. Sua atenção retornou ao jogo, mas a minha não conseguia sair dele. Eu me prendia em todos os pequenos gestos que ele fazia. Se continuasse ali eu não conseguiria mais me controlar._

– Eu vou buscar algo para beber. Você quer também?

– Sim. Você pode me trazer uma cerveja?

– Claro.

_Peguei duas latas e dois copos tentando demorar a maior tempo possível. Sentei ao seu lado e lhe ofereci o que havia trazido. Ele pegou mas deixou o copo sobre a mesa e tomou na própria lata. _

_Agora que eu não conseguiria mais tirar os olhos dele. Aquela cena fazia meu sangue ferver. Enquanto bebia tinha sua cabeça jogada meio para trás, expondo seu pescoço. E quando um pouco do líquido escorreu por seu queixou comecei a mandar minha razão embora. E o fiz totalmente quando ele tirou a lata da boca e lambeu seus lábios numa vã tentativa de limpar a trilha deixada pela bebida._

_Não devia ter feito aquilo, mas o fiz. No momento seguinte àquilo, virei seu rosto para mim e tomei seus lábios. Mas tão rápido quanto o comecei, terminei o beijo._

– Desculpa. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu sou mesmo um idiota.

_Sem deixar que ele dissesse alguma coisa subi para o meu quarto e me tranquei lá. Agora ele me odiaria e nem sua amizade eu teria. Eu disse a ele que somos amigos. Mas eu não consigo mais o ver apenas como um amigo. Eu o quero. Eu o desejo. Eu o amo. Mesmo não devendo._

_Após aquele dia, uma semana já havia se passado. Não nos falávamos mais a não ser que fosse assuntos do trabalho. Não tinha coragem de falar mais nada a ele. Sei que havia errado e que por isso ele tinha toda a razão de não querer mais saber de mim._

– Maninho, o que aconteceu? Ultimamente você e o Ken nem se falam e sempre se tratam friamente. – _ela havia percebido. Aliás, quem não perceberia. Num segundo éramos amigos. E no outro éramos inimigos sendo obrigados a trabalhar junto._

– Eu não sei.

– Por favor, me conta. Eu posso ajudar.

– Não. Esqueça isso. Nada irá reparar o que eu fiz.

– O que você fez?

– Nada importante.

– Se não é importante por que vocês estão assim.

– Por favor, Aya-chan. Não pergunte mais nada.

– Está bem.

_Suspirei aliviado. Apesar de ela ser minha irmã, não queria que ela soubesse de nada. Mas minha preocupação voltou quando a vi se aproximar de Ken. Não conseguia ouvir o que falavam, mas após alguns minutos ela saiu de perto dele com jeito de que não tinha conseguido mais do que comigo._

_Após um mês, nossa situação parecia cada vez pior. Nos evitávamos o máximo possível. E a cada dia que passava o buraco em meu coração era maior. Quando eu tinha sua amizade eu me sentia aquecido por dentro, por mais que não tivesse o seu amor. Mas agora, eu me sentia frio, eu não tinha nenhuma das duas coisas e isso me doía, pois eu sabia que a culpa tinha sido minha._

_Eu estava no parque, sentado em baixo de uma árvore mais retirada de todas as outras quando ele apareceu. Inicialmente pensei que estivesse apenas passeando, e fosse coincidência estar passado por ali, mas vinha em minha direção._

– Ran. Eu... posso me sentar?

– Claro. – _ele sentou-se ao meu lado._ – Eu já estava de saída mesmo. – _eu comecei a me levantar, mas ele me segurou pelo braço._

– Não. Eu quero conversar com você.

– Por quê? Eu já pedi desculpas.

– Por favor. Vamos conversar. – _ele me olhou profundamente. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi me sentar novamente._

– Fala.

– Por que você tem me evitado todos esses dias? Por que você está tão frio comigo? – _ele me encarava, mas eu não conseguia fazer o mesmo._

– Porque eu pensei que depois daquilo você estava me odiando. Eu estraguei nossa amizade.

– Você a está estragando agora com essa sua atitude infantil, não com o beijo que você me deu. Quem tem que decidir se te odeio ou não, sou apenas eu.

– Desculpa. – _naquele momento estava me achando um idiota. Fugi dele e me fechei durante um mês pensando que ele me odiava e ele acabara de me dizer que não._ – Eu fui muito tolo. – _ele sorriu._

– Agora que você sabe que não estou bravo com você, pode me dizer outra coisa: por que me beijou?

_Abaixei mais ainda minha cabeça. Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia se deveria dizer._

– Olha pra mim. – _ele segurou meu rosto me obrigando a encará-lo._ – Responde. Eu preciso saber.

_Naquele momento me sentia uma criança indefesa levando bronca de um adulto por uma mau criação. Ele havia perdido seu ar jovial e estava muito sério. Seu olhar estava tão intenso, tão... quente. A única coisa em que conseguia pensar era em seguir meu coração._

– Eu... eu gosto de você... mas...

– Mas?

– Mas não apenas como um amigo. Desculpe, mas esse sentimento cresceu em mim sem que eu notasse. Se você quiser acabar nossa amizade eu entenderei. Não irei forçá-lo a retri...

_Não consegui mais falar. Seus lábios estavam colados nos meus. Eram tão macios e tão quentes como da primeira vez. Uma sensação boa percorreu meu corpo. A vida parecia voltar pouco a pouco, minha solidão diminuir e o buraco em meu coração se fechar. Apesar daquele beijo não ter demorado mais que uns poucos segundos, para mim pareceu durar toda uma eternidade._

– Nunca, nunca, nunca mais repita isso. Eu jamais seria capaz de acabar com tudo que sinto por você, com o que passamos juntos, com o meu amor por você. – _estava totalmente paralisado, aquilo fora uma grande surpresa para mim. Não sabia o que fazer nem o que falar._

– Ken eu...

– Eu te amo. Achei que você nunca pudesse retribuir meu amor. Resolvi não falar nada para você. Matar aquele sentimento indevido. Mas, aquela noite, quando você me beijou, uma chama de esperança se acendeu novamente em mim. Eu estava pronto pra dizer que te amava. Mas você fugiu. Achei que tinha se arrependido. No início tentei falar sobre isso, mas a cada dia você ficava mais distante. Durante todo esse mês eu pensei se deveria ou não falar com você e mesmo com medo do que pudesse acontecer, resolvi te revelar todo o meu amor.

– Eu... nem sei o que falar. Fui tão... tolo. Me perdoe. Eu... também te amo. Muito... e faz tanto tempo que já nem sei mais quanto.

_Ele sorriu. Agora parecia uma criança feliz após ganhar um brinquedo novo. Mas ele não havia ganhando um brinquedo, nem eu. Havíamos ganhado o melhor sentimento de todos: o amor._

_Naquele momento não havia mais nada. Não havia as pessoas, não havia o mundo. Apenas nós e esse amor que acabara de nos unir. Como num conto de fadas, nos beijamos tão ternamente quanto era possível. E tudo acabou com um final feliz, provando que, por mais que o futuro nos guarde muitas provações e que nossa felicidade acabe, pelo menos uma parte de nossa vida teve um grande final feliz._

-------------------------------------------------------

**Par:** Ran+Ken

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews! Obrigada! .


End file.
